Marine surveys may be used to determine the location and/or state of a hydrocarbon bearing earth formation residing below a body of water. Marine surveys using towed survey streamers may use as many as ten or more survey streamers spaced horizontally, with the survey streamers towed behind a tow vessel and in proximity to the hydrocarbon bearing earth formation. In the related art, each survey streamer has an associated lead-in cable comprising electrical and/or optical conductors, the lead-in cables coupled to the tow vessel. While the lead-in cable for any particular survey streamer may carry little, if any, towing force, the lead-in cables themselves contribute to drag, and are subject to “strumming” caused by vortex shedding as the cable moves through the water.